Super Sailor Moon Appears!
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: One-shot scene rewrite of the scene from Sailor Moon S when Super Sailor Moon appears! Based on the anime.


There it was… The sparkling, shining Holy Grail. Usagi blinked, her breath catching, blue orbs widening. But what was even more amazing to her were the three soldiers that were standing before her. The Outer Senshi, there they were… _All_ of them. She had watched Uranus put Eudial's gun to her chest and pull the trigger, forcing her own heart crystal free from her body. A pure heart crystal that had held one of the Three Talismans. Uranus and Neptune had both laid down their lives for the items But there they were! Brought back by a miracle of some kind. Usagi felt her heart soaring as she watched the pair open their eyes, looking confused, yet deep down there was relief reflected in their eyes. And then, there was Pluto too, the lone soldier they had left at the Gate of Time many months ago.

But she did not have to admire the Senshi nor the Grail for only a moment later, Eudial's shrill voice was echoing throughout the room. "The Holy Grail! It will be mine!" Her Firebuster II let loose another wave of fire, this one spreading across the entirety of the room, causing all of the Senshi within the room to cry out in surprise and pain as the flames licked across their skin. And then it came again and again, more powerful and even hotter with each wave. Usagi threw her arms up over her face, hearing the voices of her Senshi behind her. She had to do something! Her eyes snapped open and that was when she saw her, Eudial, running towards the Grail which hovered high above them, its power glowing softly around it. "No…" She whispered, her hands clenching into tight fists.

Without thinking, Usagi took a deep breath and she leapt through the red-hot flames; she could not help but to cry out as the fire scorched her skin, but she had to go on. Managing a tuck-and-roll, she was on her feet, running after Eudial, her face set with determination. Eudial caught sight of her immediately and the witch turned sharply, Firebuster II pointed directly at Usagi. It hit its mark and Usagi was thrown backwards, her body badly burned in multiple spots. When she saw the Senshi was down, Eudial took off at a run once more, unable to contain her smile. Soon… Soon the Grail would be in her hands.

Struggling up, Usagi's eyes opened and fell upon Eudial, still racing towards the Grail. _No… I won't let her…_And then she was on her feet once more, ignoring the screams of protest her body gave. Usagi wasn't going to let such an item fall into the enemy's hands. She began to run, picking up speed until finally she had caught up with the other woman, who's shock was evident as she turned to see the girl running beside her. Though she wanted to stop, though her body demanded she stop, Usagi kept going. The thought of her friends caught up in the fire, it forced her on. She had to save them. She had to make things right. "How…" Eudial began, but she did not have time to finish her question as they had come within mere feet of the Grail. Both women leapt off their feet, hand outstretched, fingers waiting to curl around the holy object. Only one of them could grab hold of it.. The fate of the world truly depended on which woman took hold of the Grail.

As she leapt into the air, Usagi knew without a doubt it would be _she_ who took hold of the Grail. In a gesture very like her, Usagi knocked Eudial's arm aside, as if they were reaching for the last donut instead. Her gloved hand curled around the base of the Grail and in an instant the room was ablaze with a brilliant pink light. She could feel the power welling up within her, filling her up until it threatened to spill over. The words came to her and her cerulean eyes closed as the whispered words left her lips. "Crisis, makeup!" Ribbons of light surrounded her, changing her, and in flurry of butterflies she appeared once more, her fuku changed and her demeanor different.

Her Senshi, both groups of them, stared on in awe at the magical transformation they had just witnessed. The birth of a new star, of a new power. They could all feel the warmth of her power as it washed over them, healing their wounds and dispersing the burning flames of Eudial's Firebuster II. Their eyes all widened as they fell upon her transformed figure- her fuku flowing ribbons and a rainbow of colors. She was… Beautiful… More so than usual. There was beauty in her power. At the front, Sailor Chibi Moon gave a small squeak when her own fuku changed a little, as her own pair of barrettes to match Super Sailor Moon's appeared.

Eudial could not believe what had just happened. The Holy Grail had been right within her grasp and then that stupid little brat had gotten to it first. No, she wasn't going to let her get away with it. New transformation or not, Eudial would not lose. Kicking up her Firebuster II another notch, she turned it towards Super Sailor Moon, who's entire body was glowing with her newly discovered power. The attack went straight for her and a collective gasp from her Senshi went up. However, Usagi did not move, did not even flinch. Instead, just a moment before impact, her hand went up and the fire stopped as if blocked by a force field. It twirled before her palm for a moment before the fire rocketed backwards, crashing into Eudial, sending her flying backwards through a stained-glass window.

"Could it be…" Neptune began, stepping up just one step.

"The Messiah…?" Uranus whispered, finishing the other girl's sentence, her sapphire hues widening as she looked upon the still glowing Sailor Moon. _Could it be… Could it be you?! _Uranus felt a pang in her chest and she realized with a start that she had begun to grow attached to the girl, even from afar. Part of her hoped that Usagi Tsukino was not the Messiah- because being the Messiah would just cause her to get hurt. And Uranus could not stand the thought of something bad happening to her. For more than just being their princess.

Usagi could feel her strength and power fading; she felt her knees as they began to quiver, hardly able to hold up her weight any longer. Her fuku morphed back to its original form just as her knees hit the ground. And then… Everything went black.

Mamoru knew it was coming before any of the others- he was on the move the moment she'd begun to crumble. "Usako!" He called out to her as she fell back, his arms beneath her just in time, catching her with ease. Lowering her gently to the ground, he cradled her against his chest, worry etched into the eyes behind the mask. His heart was hammering hard within his chest as he waited with baited breath for her to stir, for those beautiful eyes to open once more. It took her only but a few moments to begin to come to, her eyes fluttering open, confusion momentarily crossing her features. But then she looked upon him and a small, tired smile fell into place.

"Mamo-chan…"

Relief spread amongst all of the group as they realized Usagi was alright. Her four inner guardians came forwards, their eyes all upon her, no one noticing the three outer Senshi as they disappeared. Uranus paused before going, her eyes falling upon Usagi's face, their eyes meeting for only a moment before the princess' attention was snatched away from the older girl. Uranus could not stop the flutter of her heart as she turned away to follow Neptune and Pluto, to where they would no doubt find the time to talk about all that had happened. Now that the Grail had appeared, things certainly had changed.

Usagi glanced away for only a moment, but when she looked back, Uranus and the others had gone. She felt her heart sink and she struggled up a little more, ignoring Mamoru and the girls as they all began a voiced protest against her movements. She stared off over Mamoru's shoulder, to where she had seen Uranus standing, staring at her… But now she was gone and so were the others. Usagi knew that their thoughts and actions were much different than theirs… But if they were only to talk about it! Maybe then they could all come to an understanding and work together. She wished for that and only that. It hurt her, knowing there were other Senshi out there, Senshi that didn't want to work together. "Usagi…" Hearing Rei's voice brought her back and the red-clad Senshi turned to follow her line of sight, but saw nothing. It was then that Rei realized the outer Senshi had disappeared, which she realized was the cause of the distress on Usagi's face. "Come on, let's get somewhere safe," Rei murmured to which they all nodded. Mamoru stood up and despite her protests, lifted Usagi easily into his arms. He would get her to Rei's, along with Chibiusa, where he knew they would be safe and Usagi could get some well deserved rest.

As Mamoru fled the scene, her in his arms, the girls following close behind, Usagi could not stop herself from looking backwards, as if she would still see Uranus standing there. But of course the girl had gone, she wasn't there anymore. Usagi sighed and placed her head against Mamoru's chest, her eyes falling closed, wondering if she would ever again encounter the strange Senshi. She felt a pang in her chest, her heart aching at such a thought… To never see them again hurt, but she couldn't say why. Mamoru tightened his grasp around her, as he felt her stiffen with her turbulent thoughts, his azure eyes facing forward all the while. They were close to Rei's now and there she would be in good hands. He could leave her there for the night and he would take her home in the morning. Mamoru could not help but to be overly protective of her in moments such as this- he wasn't always strong enough to protect her, but at least he could do this. He could take care of her. And he would take care of her in more ways than one that night; he had seen the stricken look upon her features when she had watched the Outer Senshi leave without word. He knew it was killing her for them to be on opposite sides and Mamoru would find out the reason why.

Depositing her into Rei's bed, Mamoru knelt at the bedside, the rest of the group giving them a moment of privacy. She was awake, but her cheeks was pale, her big blue eyes bright and wide in her pretty face; he reached out, taking her hands, so small in his… "Mamo-chan?" She questioned softly, her voice pulling him back from his own head. At once he was all smiles, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "It was amazing…" She was then saying, shaking her blonde head, an incredulous smile spreading across her lips. When he arched a brow with a silent question, she looked up at him with those eyes he loved and he could not help but to smile as well. "The power… Having everyone's power right there. I could feel us all in the Grail's strength. It was amazing." He realized then she was excited over the simple fact that she had felt the Outers powers… That in that one moment, they had all been united as one. She deserved to have that. But if she couldn't have that much, then she'd at least know why.

Leaning over, he kissed her tenderly, his one hand cupping the back of her neck. A moment later he pulled back, his hand sliding around to cup her cheek in his palm. "Get some rest," he urged, pressing one last quick kiss to her lips before he slipped from the room, stopping for only a moment to speak to Minako and to kiss Chibiusa upon the forehead. Then he was gone in an instant, heading out to get his answers. From her spot in Rei's bed, Usagi stared out the window, not even looking away as her friends filtered into the room. Her thoughts were everywhere, but she was too tired to even keep her eyes open, much less think about the hundreds of thoughts jumbled up inside her mind. She lay back, eyes falling closed, hearing the soft chatter of her friends voices. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was of the Outer Senshi, their faces flashing before her, wondering if they would ever come around.

All she wanted was to work together… To be as one.


End file.
